Heat Descended
by RipperShipper
Summary: Kink Meme 2012 Prompt. She's always been the first one to read his work. Why shouldn't he have a little fun with that? She is his Nikki Heat, after all.


Heat Descended

Summary: Written for Kink Meme 2012: Castle gives Beckett the first chapter of his new book to read; Rook going down on Nikki. Castle is ready to do the same...as long as Beckett keeps reading.

Disclaimer: If they were mine, the show would be on HBO and rated NC-17

Author's Note: I was feeling too angst filled and decided to wander back over to lj and fill one of the prompts (you all should too!). Hope you enjoy the smutty fluff!

* * *

"It's done! Hah! Told you I could write a whole chapter in 20 minutes!"

Kate Beckett laughed as her adorable, if immature, boyfriend bounded into the living room from his office, freshly printed pages waving happily in his hand. With a quick glance down at her father's watch, she noted that he'd even finished with five minutes to spare. Not bad writer-boy, not bad at all.

"Are you expecting a medal?" She asked with a grin.

"Well considering that the odds of you admitting I was right are not in my favor, a small prize would be nice." He quipped, his eyebrows jumping suggestively.

"And what prize would that be?" Kate asked. She had a hunch, but she was curious to know what he'd say.

"Whatever I want." He replied. "And you know exactly what I want, don't you?" He asked lowly as he moved closer and closer to her unprotected position on the couch.

Her skin flushed with the memory of the first time he used that line and the incredibly hot knowledge that four years later, he could actually follow through with what she secretly wanted. He smiled when her breath hitched at the touch of his lips to her ear.

"Read it and let me know what you think." He whispered darkly.

"Wait, what?" Kate asked dumbly.

"Read the chapter." He replied, his voice suddenly normal. "You know I love your feedback."

Kate just stared at him. An hour ago, he'd been latched onto her neck with his hands up her shirt and was ready to kill her when she reminded him that he had a chapter due to Gina by 6:00. Now, after proving his point that he could write it in less than 20 minutes and fully knowing that their time alone drew to a close at dinnertime, he wanted her to _read_. Oh, hell no.

"Wouldn't you prefer me to read it _later_?" She asked as she slipped into her seductive tone. Castle seemed entirely unfazed.

"No, actually it'd be really great if you could read it now." He said simply. "I might want to make some edits before I send it off and you're the person I care most about reading it, so I thought,"

"Are you kidding me, Castle?" Kate asked. He just stared at her longingly, though not with the kind of longing she was hoping to find plastered on his face. "Fine." She sighed. She whipped the small manuscript from his hand. If she speed read, maybe they could still have time before Alexis and Martha showed up for dinner.

_Heat Descended by Richard Castle_

_Chapter One_

_Her phone was ringing somewhere. She heard the blaring noise somewhere in the back of her mind, but in that moment, Detective Nikki Heat didn't care. Phones were the least of her priorities right now, down on the list below her comfy mattress, her scented candles, and oh…oh and the reporter that she couldn't see anymore because he just lifted her knees to her chest and oh dear god, let the murderers of Manhattan do what they wished. _

Oh. OH. No wonder he wanted her to read it. Sneaky bastard.

"Keep reading." He growled into her ear. Kate jumped at his proximity. When the hell had he moved to sit next to her, and when on earth did his hand get there? His fingers were currently drawing patterns on her inner thigh and it was all she could do not to grab his hand and pull it north those last few inches. Reluctantly, she turned her gaze back to the words in front of her and continued to read. After a few seconds though, he stopped her again.

"Read it out loud." He breathed against her neck. Oh come on, how was she supposed to do that?

Taking a deep breath, Kate looked back at the page and forced her voice to steady out.

"_You gonna get that Nikki?" Rook murmured against her thighs. _

Kate gasped as she felt Rick's mouth start to trail lazily down her side, slowly making its way to join his hand.

"_Don't stop, Rook." Nikki pleaded. "Don't you dare stop." _

Castle deftly popped the button of her jeans and eased the zipper down, placing just enough pressure as he went to make Kate's hips chase his hand.

"_Weren't you the one giving the lecture on professionalism this morning?" Rook continued to tease, each word sending low shocks of vibration through her center. _

Castle hummed against her skin just above her panty line as he dragged her jeans down to the floor, settling himself on his knees in front of her to fully remove them and toss them onto the coffee table.

_Nikki let out a mixed moan of frustration and pleasure as Rook grinned against her sensitive skin. _

He let his tongue gently caress her before he moved downward over the fabric of her underwear, softly flicking against her clit.

"God, Castle." Kate sighed.

He stopped.

Kate was going to shoot him.

"Castle…" she nearly whined as she arched her back to push against a mouth that wasn't there.

"I told you to keep reading." He replied. She was slightly mollified by the lust in his voice, even if he was trying to maintain control. "There's no 'Castle' in the book, Kate."

"Rick, please, I just need," she cried. He pulled further away. "Dammit, Castle." She nearly yelled. She opened her eyes and took him in. He was shirtless, she just noticed, and his hair was slightly mussed from her involuntary clenching. Damn her pride.

_She was soaked. _Kate continued. She gasped when Castle was back on her with no preamble. His fingers were finally shoving her underwear to the side, exposing her to his hot breath. Oh she could play along.

_Rook relented and stopped his teasing as Nikki's eyes slipped closed and he dedicated himself to the task at hand, slipping two fingers in and out of her as his tongue lapped lovingly along her folds. _

Castle dutifully copied his words and gently caressed his fingers inside Kate while his tongue licked along her surface. The short jolts mixed with the slow penetration of his fingers made Kate's head spin so hard she almost forgot to keep reading again. Almost.

_Nikki writhed beneath him, clenching the sheets by her waist. The phone had mercifully stopped ringing and she took it as a sign that she was meant to be half way to heaven with Rook instead of standing in front of a body. _

Castle sped up his ministrations and bit down softly on her clit, his tongue soothing her throbbing nub, knowing exactly how far towards pain to push her. Kate's hips bucked violently into his mouth and he smiled as his free arm reached up to pin her back to the couch.

"_Oh God, Rook, so close." Nikki panted. _

Kate wasn't sure if she said 'Rook' or 'Rick', but thankfully Castle didn't seem to care as he all but ripped the pages from her hand.

"Come for me, Nikki" He whispered harshly. She went flying as her fingers clamped down into his hair and her knees clenched around his head. Castle brought her down with soft brushes of his fingers against her warm center.

Once her breathing calmed, Kate leaned forward and kissed him and pulled him up to sit next to her again.

"So what do you think?" he asked. "Ready for publishing?" His eyes glowed happily at his success as Kate rolled her eyes, pinned him down, and practically ripped his shorts from his body.

Oh yeah. So ready for publishing.

* * *

This was really fun to write. Let me know if it was as much fun to read! I love you guys! :D


End file.
